


The Profound Bond

by BellaHemora



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Universe - FBI, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Based on a Tumblr Post, Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Romance, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, Federal Agent Dean Winchester, Fluff, Hunters & Hunting, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Light Angst, Monsters, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers, Supernatural Elements, Third Wheel Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaHemora/pseuds/BellaHemora
Summary: Dean had known the supernatural existed- hell, it was his job to know they existed. But angels? Really? Demons, sure. Vampires, you betcha. Werewolves, basic. But angels? Chubby babies in white robes with little harps- there was just no way.And there was especially no way that one of those feathered pricks was going to be his partner. He’d been a FED for seven years now, and not even one of those years was spent with a partner- well not a permanent one anyway. He did sometimes work the odd job with his brother Sam.In this line of work, he couldn’t afford attachments. He just had to… let go.And Dean worked better on his own anyway.-This fic is based off of the absolutely amazing "The Profound Bond" fan-made movie trailer. It was made by ablazingwings on Tumblr and Jesus was I inspired by it! It's literally the best thing I've ever seen I would 100% recommend watching the trailer before reading this- it's breathtaking and I hope I can do it justice! Here's the Youtube link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPCRf5ALl5U
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Profound Bond

Dean had known the supernatural existed- hell, it was his job to know they existed. But angels? Really? Demons, sure. Vampires, you betcha. Werewolves, basic. But angels? Chubby babies in white robes with little harps- there was just no way. 

And there was especially no way that one of those feathered pricks was going to be his partner. He’d been a FED for seven years now, and not even one of those years was spent with a partner- well not a permanent one anyway. He did sometimes work the odd job with his brother Sam. 

In this line of work, he couldn’t afford attachments. He just had to… let go.

And Dean worked better on his own anyway.

Upon the discovery of the supernatural, the government decided to keep it under wraps. To avoid world-wide panic, or something. Specially trained agents were hired to take care of the monsters that became problems, ones that started eating people and stuff like that. Dean’s father, John, was one of the agents and the only reason Dean knew about this profession at all (the government was very hush-hush about it, for obvious reasons). Dean grew up moving around to wherever his dad was stationed to work a case, usually holed up in a run-down motel and caring for Sammy while his father worked.

Growing up this way, Dean felt compelled to join the ‘family business’ and became a federal agent just like his dad. He still moved around, but now he and Sam were adults. They were able to do what they wanted and make their own choices. 

And Dean chose to kill monsters. Alone. 

Not with some newly-discovered fluffy winged asshole.

It was supposed to be a helpful initiative to have a more diverse and effective monster killing team, but Dean felt that it was going to be anything but. Having what they would normally gank on spot work alongside them seemed like a bad idea that would ultimately backfire. 

But upon discovery of the angels’ existence, the government apparently thought that of all the monsters that angels would be the most trustworthy.

Yet as he sat in the Angel 101 seminar, he couldn’t help but think very differently. These angels were dangerous- all they had to do was show you their true form and your eyes would turn to bubbling sludge, they had the power to smite someone to ash with just a small touch to the forehead. 

Dean was already apprehensive about a new partner, but a basically radioactive partner with a halo just seemed like a bad time.

He looked around to gather everyone else’s reactions, but they all looked excited. Excited to be working alongside someone who could vaporise you if you even looked at them wrong?  
Dean worked with idiots.

“You’re new partners should be here momentarily,” Dean’s assistant director, Marge, said.

Dean clenched and unclenched his jaw. He might have to put up with this, but that didn’t mean he had to like it. Dean had every intention of being a complete dick to his new ‘partner’, even if he did get smited for it.

He stood when the doors opened, new faces entering. The first thing Dean noticed was the way they walked- like they had an oak tree shoved up their ass. Next was the lack of halos or wings. They looked rather… human. 

Dean’s eyes lingered on a redhead who stood off to the side. He decided he might change his mind on being an asshole if he was partnered with the hot chick.

“Okay,” Marge called walking up to them with a smile, “I’m so glad you could all make it. Now I have a list of the partnered pairs already if you’d like to come in and sit,”

The angels looked around at each other before slowly starting to file into the room, each one sitting down in a line across the table from the FEDs they were to be partnered with.  
Dean watched the redhead carefully as she gracefully sat down across from him, flashing her a quick smile as Marge began reading off the names of the pairs-to-be.

“Hannah,” The redhead Dean had been eyeing looked over to Marge, “And Johnny,”

Dean cursed under his breath, he didn’t think it would have been as bad if it was her. He watched as they both stood and greeted each other.

“Naomi and Ashley, Castiel and Dean,”

Dean watched as a dark haired man in a weird looking tan trench coat stood and looked around for his partner. Dean sighed, realizing that he was, in fact, this man’s partner.

Dean stood, looking over at Castiel with dead eyes, hoping to show he was not happy about this.

Castiel turned and saw him standing there, then straightened his posture. He flicked his eyes up and down Dean before pushing in his chair and making his way over. 

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel’s voice was surprisingly deep for a man with such a smooth face.

Dean just met Castiel’s determined stare. “I am Castiel, angel of the Lord, sent to aid you in your conquest to end any and all supernatural harm to humanity,”

“Yeah, well we were doing that pretty well on our own,” Dean smiled bitterly. “So why are you here?”

“I already told you,” Castiel said, his gaze not wavering from Dean’s.

“Right- and why would want to angels help us?” Dean’s voice was taunting, almost as if he were asking for a fight to break out.

“Because God commanded it,” Castiel said as if it was common knowledge.

“And why, why would he do that?” Dean crossed his arms in doubt.

“Oh ye of little faith,” Castiel smiled softly, lifting his hand to Dean’s shoulder.

Before Dean even had the chance to back away, they were both standing in a different, empty meeting room.

“What the hell?” Dean looked around alarmed. “What did you do to me?”

Dean’s glare turned on Castiel, who looked as if they hadn’t just teleported into a whole new room.

“I thought human agents were informed on the abilities of an angel?” Castiel said, tilting his head.

“No one said anything about friggin’ teleporting!” Dean exclaimed, his steps shaky as he stalked up to Castiel.

“It’s called translocation, and all angels with wings have the ability,” Castiel said rather calmly for someone being stared down.

“Oh, so you do come with fluffy wings- are the harps included or do I have to pay extra?” Dean mocked.

There was a flash of the electric lights above them and on the wall behind Castiel unfurled two, big black shadowy wings. The flash faded and the wings vanished.

“No,” Castiel said with a small smile at seeing Dean’s rather shocked face, “No harps,”

Dean swallowed thickly. Those had definitely not been mentioned in the seminar.

“What about melting someone’s eyes out of their skull?” Dean asked, wondering if he had sat in that meeting for nothing.

“Yes, I can do that. As a defense or if a normal human were to see my true visage,” Castiel stated.

“And what visage are you in now, huh? What, holy tax accountant?” Dean scoffed.

“This? This is... “ Castiel looked down at himself, “This is a vessel,”

“You’re possessing some poor bastard?” Dean took a step away.

“In order for angels to be visible to humans without immediately perishing, an angel must inhabit a vessel,”

“So you just wormed your way into someone? How are you any better than a demon?” Dean’s words held enough venom to fill a snake.

“He was a devout man, he actually prayed for this,” Castiel said, frowning a little at Dean’s tone.

Dean scoffed, his anger spiking.

“I thought angels were supposed to be guardians- fluffy wings, halos. Not dicks.”

“I am an angel of the Lord, here to help you save your kind. You should show me some respect,” 

Dean laughed a little, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles before looking up and seeing Castiel’s face. His barely contained rage finally spilled and he swung at Castiel’s face, clocking him in the jaw. 

Castiel hardly flinched, but Dean, who had spun around with the momentum of his own punch, flexed his hand in pain with a small grunt.

Dean heard a flutter and turned around to find nothing but empty space where Castiel was.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed reading the first chapter! If you did and want more, don't be afraid to leave a comment or kudos to let me know! Just in case you haven't seen it yet, here's another link to the fan-made movie trailer (by ablazingwings.tumblr.com) I am basing this fic off of: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KPCRf5ALl5U


End file.
